To Whom The Heart Calls
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: "Links Of Fate" Story #2: Separated seven years earlier by Phoenix's disbarrment, the links that bind Miles and Phoenix together are now instrumental in reuniting them...
_Kickin' AWESOME AWESOME thumbnail artwork is by Ribelle! Thanks! ^)^
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot, however, is mine. ^_^  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"Links Of Fate" Story #2: Separated seven years earlier by Phoenix's disbarrment, the links that bind Miles and Phoenix together are now instrumental in reuniting them...  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _  
_

Story #2 in my "NaruMitsu Links Of Fate" series ANNNNND my 60th NaruMitsu fic! ^_^ WUHOO!

Thanks to thisedgeysfangirl and adventuresofsarahjane1975 for looking and commenting on the rough draft online on Tumblr and thanks to other Tumblr users who liked and reblogged the rough draft! THANK YOU! ^)^

Thanks to all my readers and those who have favorited and liked my work! I can't thank you ALL ENOUGH!

Thanks to thisedgeysfangirl and to adventuresofsarahjane1975 on Tumblr for their help. Much appreciated! ^)^

Thanks to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for his love, encouragement, advice and for help in keeping me grounded so I don't tear my hair out during the writing process! Love you, babe! 3 3 3 3

Rated T, male/male relationships, Phoenix x Edgeworth, Romance/Drama

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _October 15th_  
 _On the shore of Gourd Lake_  
 _In Gourd Lake Park_  
 _Los Angeles, CA_  
 _8 P.M._

Miles stood on the shore of Gourd Lake, looking into the distance, a soft smile on his face.

He closed his eyes as he listened to the rhythmic slapping of the waves on the sandy shore, his heart light. He'd come here this evening in answer to some kind of internal, clarion call although he didn't know exactly why he did; he just had.

He looked down at the glowing golden links encircling his left wrist, his dark grey eyes wide with wonder. He well remembered the day that these ad appeared: that magical night when both he and Phoenix were ten years old and they had both wished on a falling star that they would always be together.

He smiled softly as he looked up at the moonlit sky, soft rays shimmering on the waves that moved gently back and forth, making it look like a lake of shimmering diamonds.

 _Phoenix would have loved to see this,_ he thought to himself and winced at the stab of pain that pierced his heart as he thought of his lover or, rather, ex-lover.

They hadn't seen each other for seven years now and his heart yearned for him, even after all this time, and the angry, bitter words, that had passed between them. Sometimes he wondered if these links, meant to bind them together in love, were merely shackles chaining him to a past he couldn't escape.

He closed his eyes tightly, a solitary tear trickling down his face though he tried hard to stop it from falling. He missed him terribly; had for a very long time, really. He felt like he was living half a life and his absence only made the pain razor sharp, wounding him deeply. The last words he'd had with him were angry and bitter ones and he couldn't help the sharp pang of regret pierce him to his very soul. They had both said many things that they hadn't meant that both of them well knew would hurt the other and their parting was equally bitter.

Miles sighed as he lowered his head, feeling the soft lake breeze blow over him, ruffling his hair, his long, magenta jacket swirling about his legs.

 _How long has it been?_ he thought, his heart aching as he lifted his head and looked out once again on the shining water, the water lapping up near his feet. _I know that we parted so bitterly and I wish with all of my heart that I could take it back..._ He looked down on his wrist, the golden links pulsing with life. _I'm bound to you with chains of steel, it seems, and I miss you.I want so much to see you again..._

He looked out in the distance. _I wonder if he'll come...?_  
 **  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _October 15th_  
 _Outside Gourd Lake Park_  
 _Los Angeles, CA_  
 _8:45 P.M._

Phoenix stood by the side of the dirt path that led into Gourd Lake Park, sighing, the wind blowing his white trench-coat about his legs as he stuffed his hands into his pocket, warding off the evening chill. He wasn't at all sure why he was here other than a _very_ strong feeling that he _should_ be.

He looked into the distance for a few moments before his eyes flickered down to the glowing links that encircled his right wrist, his mouth turning down at the corners.

 _Why are these things still here?_ _Miles and I haven't spoken for seven years but they're still here and shining as brightly as they ever have._ He closed his eyes shut tightly for a few moments before he opened them, a wave of bitterness sweeping over him. _Sounds like I'm the punchline to the universal joke._

He couldn't help but wonder why. These golden links had been present ever since he and Miles were ten years old; from what he could tell, it hadn't mattered despite distance, despite the passage of time, despite separation, despite everything that had happened to them in their lives, they were _still_ connected by these golden links. He couldn't help but wonder, as he had many times over the past twenty-four years, how it was that no one else, save for himself and Miles, could see these things.

They'd been a constant in both of their lives for as long as he could remember and had had their moments of pain, as well, when they were separated. It seemed, to him at least, that they didn't seem to shine as brightly as they did when he and Miles were together and this only increased its mysterious omnipresence.

 _I don't know what it means but I do know that they seem to be shining more brightly than they have for years..._ He looked down at the links and he could see that this, indeed, was true: they pulsed with life that he hadn't seen in seven years and the blazing golden glow that surrounded his wrist was almost blinding in its intensity.

He clenched his hand into a fist and sighed, closing his eyes and lowering his head. He well remembered the ugly words that he'd thrown at Miles when he'd been disbarred seven years earlier and it filled him with shame when he remembered them.

 _I wish I hadn't said what I did... I've never stopped regretting them all these years later._ He sighed again, forcing himself to take a step forward and he slowly walked into Gourd Lake Park. I suppose I should go in since it seems that I'm Fated to be here.

He wasn't sure if the thought was a comforting one; at this moment, he could honestly say it wasn't.

He shuffled slowly along the shore, glancing every fourth step to the glowing links on his right wrist. He was amazed that the brilliance hadn't dimmed with the passage of years and, for some reason, they seemed to be glowing much more brilliantly than they had in some time and couldn't help but wonder what the reason for that was.

I don't know why it seems to be shining much more brilliantly than it has lately but it is. He looked again with wonder at the blazing light that surrounded his wrist. _I wonder what the reason for this could be..._ He scoffed as he pushed his hand back into his trench-coat pocket once again. _It doesn't matter anymore..._

He continued the walk in silence, his head whirling with a million and one thoughts and a sore, and equally empty, heart.  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _On the shore of Gourd Lake_  
 _In Gourd Lake Park_  
 _Los Angeles, CA_  
9:15 P.M.

Miles' head whipped up when he heard approaching footsteps, his heart hammering hard in his chest as he saw Phoenix walking slowly toward him. He gasped, his eyes filling as he came ever closer. He could see the same reaction on Phoenix's face the closer he came to where he was standing and it gave him hope that, perhaps, things _could_ be worked out between them. He certainly hoped so!

He missed his lover terribly and wanted nothing more than for him to come back home. His days, and nights, were equally empty and he wanted nothing more than to resolve the lingering issues that still remained between them, to heal the rift that had separated them.

"Phoenix..." His voice was a soft whisper as his left arm slowly raised, extending his hand to him, his fingers trembling in mid-air. He saw the defence attorney stop a few feet away from him, his hand lifting as well; for one terrible moment, he thought that he was going to turn and walk away but he didn't. He hesitated only a moment before he took a single, lurching step forward, his facial expression tormented.

 _Please... don't walk away._ Miles couldn't help the anxiety that raced through him as he watched Phoenix's slow, lurching approach. _Please... come back. I love you..._

"Miles..." Phoenix's voice was equally soft, his eyes filling with tears as he quickened his pace until he was literally flying over the sand toward him, his arms opening and enfolding him, his fingers threading themselves in his grey hair, his other arm wrapping around him as he pressed soft kisses against Miles' temple with trembling lips.

Miles only hesitated a moment before he did the same, holding Phoenix close to him, lying his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. They stood in silence for some time until Phoenix broke it, taking a deep breath as he began to speak.

"I'm... so sorry, Miles," Phoenix choked out as he felt Miles' body tremble in his arms and he held him closer. "I...I _didn't_ mean what I said. I was...I was... just...angry... at loose ends and I..."

Miles' head lifted and Phoenix could see tears glittering in his dark grey eyes; his heart lurched to see them. As if on cue, Phoenix could feel Miles' hand slowly slide up his back and over his shoulder, his fingertips ghosting softly over his cheek as he tenderly cupped his face in his hand.

"Miles, I-"

"Shhh" was all he said before he stepped forward, his eyelids fluttering shut as their lips met tenderly. Phoenix's gasp of surprise buzzed pleasantly against Miles' lips as his mouth moved on his, his tongue feathering over Phoenix's in clear invitation that was promptly accepted, sliding right ion and tangling merrily as they deepened the kiss.

When they parted some time later, Miles chuckled softly, his fingers gently tracing patterns on his skin, his lips mere inches away from his own.

"I want you back," he said simply, softly, almost as if he feared speaking the words would wreck the spell that had been cast about them and Phoenix wondered if that were really the truth, given the blazing light he could see out of the corner or his eye. "I...I've...missed you terribly and I... want you to come home..." He stopped for a moment, a lump rising in his throat. "Please..."

Phoenix's arms tightened around Miles fiercely, protectively.

"I've wanted nothing more," he whispered softly, his own cerulean blue eyes filling with tears, "I was just afraid that you'd reject me." he stopped to take a breath and was about to add another apology when Miles stopped him by once again pressing his mouth against his and Phoenix welcomed it.

The moon shone brightly on the waves of Gourd Lake as the two lovers, who were once separated, were now back together. The links around their wrists blazed with intensity as they deepened the kiss once again, their hearts singing for joy as they were reunited, never to part again.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
